


You'll Be in my Heart

by lanoirpapillon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Canon Divergent, Cute, Daddy!Derek, Fluff, Gen, I was requested to write fluff and that is what you got, Mentions of all Pack members, Post-All the stuff with the Nogitsune, Single Dad Derek Hale, Starting from beginning of Season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His legs were going weak with the constant motion- bounce and step and bounce and step and turn, repeat- the baby asleep and breathing into Derek’s neck in huffy breaths. The sun was rising in the distance, and Derek smiled softly to himself. For once he wasn’t chasing creatures of the night through the back alleys of Beacon Hills, he was doing something he truly enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth Crestfallen (Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).



> A little Single Daddy!Derek fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything :) 
> 
> Title from Tarzan song obviously :P

Derek crossed his arms on the bed and rested his chin against his forearms, watching the blanket swaddling his son move with each breath of the newborn. Ryker’s hand was peeking out of the top, tiny fingers curled around the edges and gripping the blanket as the baby dreamed. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of watching his little human; the twitchiness of his eyes, his nose scrunching up in displeasure, the little huffs that escaped his mouth as though sighing in exasperation all while staying sound asleep.

It was 2 in the morning and he’d just gotten the baby to settle down. Melissa had been the first to warn him that sleep was rare and it was best to rearrange his schedule based on when the baby was down. Any thought of sleep was far away as his eyes settled on his son again. He didn’t think he could if he’d wanted to, constantly worried about some little thing going wrong, something to take his little baby, the one that had already engrained himself in Derek’s very existence, away. Ryker was his world now.

His senses would pick up on any little disturbance, his hearing already keyed to the rhythm of the baby’s heart, but he couldn’t get his body to relax. Scott and the pack had been around earlier in the day, a prevailing sense of awkwardness hanging stagnant in the air. The girls had cooed, Scott had clapped him on the back, Stiles was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t explained to them the sequence of events that had gained him full custody of Ryker, but at the current time he didn’t need the looks of pity that were sure to follow.

Another failed relationship, luckily not with a complete psychopath, but it had been a fling- purely sex- with a girl he’d met back in New York. Cora had wanted to see where him and Laura had been living, and she’d bumped into him on their way to Derek’s favorite bakery. They’d exchanged numbers, arranged to meet up, and things happened.

It wasn’t something he regretted, she was a smart girl in her senior year, applying for a Master’s program in Journalism at NYU. An unplanned pregnancy hadn’t been..well...in the plan. He’d offered to take the baby, knowing that she had a full career ahead of her that would only be hindered with the addition of a child. She’d thanked him profusely, admitting that her Mom threatened to disown her if she even thought of abortion, and transferred all parental rights to Derek months before the baby’s birth.

She’d flown down to California for her last month, working with professors at UC Berkeley on her thesis while waiting for the birth. She was scheduled to return home to New York the day after tomorrow. 

The entire upper floor of his loft had been converted into a nursery and play area, using the 6 months before the babies arrival to paint, carpet, and baby proof the house. Solid, cherry oak furniture, fluffy rugs, a rocking glider for the late nights he knew he’d have in the future, he was as prepared as he could be. Now that the baby was here, he couldn’t bear bringing him up the stairs, having him so far away.

Melissa had organized a baby shower two weeks before the scheduled delivery; the pack gifting him much needed clothing and one item that had stood out amongst the others, a baby nest. Lydia had thrown her hair over her shoulder, stating that the pack didn’t need him any more surlier than his normal self. He’d rolled his eyes in standard Hale form and thanked her, now extremely grateful for the act of kindness. The box was sitting beside the couch, and Derek arranged pillows around Ryker just in case before going to set the contraption up.

It was easy, simply unfolding the padded bed and locking it into place. It took up only a third of his bed, and he wondered how long he’d be able to use it before he’d have to put Ryker upstairs, away from him. 

Scooping up the baby, he gently placed the tightly wrapped bundle in the center, deciding against attempting to change him into a swaddle suit. It was a bit chilly, he’d be warmer this way. It was now two forty, and Derek could feel the need to sleep intensifying. He’d get in a good hour and a half before Ryker needed to eat, the baby would be safe next to him. He could do this.

\-----

An hour later, and no success sleeping on Derek’s part, Ryker was awake and hungry. The bottle warmer was a godsend, the baby wanting no part in waiting for his sustenance. His little face was red and his hands were clenched, his cries going higher in pitch with deep shaky breaths in between showing just how unhappy he was with his Daddy.

Derek placed him against his shoulder, bouncing slightly as he removed the bottle and tested the temperature with one hand. Deeming the formula ready, he sat back onto his bed, cross-legged, positioning the baby in the crook of his arm. The baby latched onto the nipple, his cries dissipating into whines and then silence as he sucked greedily. 

“There we go, see? You’re fine.” Ryker opened his eyes, unseeing Derek knew, and blinked up in Derek’s general direction. “Hey there, all better now?” He removed the bottle when it was half empty, the baby’s whines starting back up again as he attempted to get a good burp out of him. “One burp, that’s all. There we go, bud. Good job.”

He positioned the baby properly again, touching the nipple to the baby’s mouth. Again Ryker began gulping the formula down, slowing near the end of the bottle, his mouth gaping open slightly at the end. He remembered baby books jokingly calling babies milk drunk, and chuckled to himself. Ryker burped easily this time, sagging completely against Derek in exhaustion. Derek paced along the expanse of the window to the back of the loft, patting and rubbing the baby’s back, humming softly.

His legs were going weak with the constant motion- bounce and step and bounce and step and turn, repeat- the baby asleep and breathing into Derek’s neck in huffy breaths. It was time for a diaper change, maybe a change of clothes, and hopefully a few hours of sleep. The sun was rising in the distance, and Derek smiled softly to himself. For once he wasn’t chasing creatures of the night through the back alleys of Beacon Hills, he was doing something he was truly enjoying.

Moving away from the window, he grabbed a clean onesie and began to unwrap Ryker. The baby shied away from the cold air breezing through the loft, but remained silent. Derek grabbed the binkie from his pocket and laid it beside the baby’s head, and took the tiny sweatsuit he’d had on for the ride home off. That did wake the baby up, soft cries already building as he put the new onesie on as gently as possible.

He hummed and talked gently, hoping his voice would soothe the infant. When that failed, the binkie founds its way into Ryker’s mouth, the cries ceasing immediately. He continued to talk softly as he put tiny socks on the baby’s feet and mittens over his hands. Unhappy noises were made for the first minute after their introduction, but the fabric was soon maneuvered under the baby’s fingers so he could keep a light, comforting grasp. A cap followed, baggy in some places. Weighing only 6 pounds 2 ounces, Ryker was close to swimming in some of his newborn clothes.

Either way, Derek could admit he looked adorable. Sure he was squinty eyed and scrunchy nosed at the moment, but Derek couldn’t wait to see what sort of person he would be. What sort of person Derek could raise and nurture and unleash on society. 

Before wrapping the baby in his blanket again, he brought him close to his bare chest and watched. The baby was part werewolf, that Derek was sure of, the scent softly surrounding the baby. Not as strong as an adult werewolf, not even close, but an undercurrent to let other wolves know Ryker was one of them. Leaning down he placed his lips against his son’s forehead, eyes closing as he realized this was real. This was happening. He wasn’t alone anymore. Moving the baby away and wrapping him in the blanket again, Derek smiled, a genuine smile, for what seemed like the first time since the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I always appreciate all kudos and comments left, they boost my ego and make me feel fluffy inside.


End file.
